Is it so wrong?
by seastar529
Summary: This is Marcus' thoughts on his talks with his most loved encounters with Leo. Now continuing; what happens when secrets come out about Marcus? This will have Marcus/Leo and maybe Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Okay so I was watching Leo vs. Evil and I think I heard something that was almost concern in Marcus' voice when he told Leo he shouldn't have come to the hide out. So I thought why no, let's talk about Marcus and Leo's relationship. Its something that I have seen through the whole series of interactions between the two. I may make more of these.

One-sided (hinted double-sided) Marceo or however you spell it.

##########################

Marcus' POV

The little twerp was always there, making my mission so much harder than it needed to be. If it weren't for him those three would be dead by now and I would have peace of mind at last. I hated those three because everything my father thought about or acted on had something to do with them. He compared me to them. 'Adam would be able to lift that'; 'Bree could beat you in her sleep', 'why can't you be as good as Chase?' Oh it gets me so mad, all I wanted to do was get them out of the picture and have my father notice me some, but that isn't possible because my father wants them to be with us.

The first time I met him, he had already not trusted me. I guess it was kind of cute finding someone that was smart enough to pick out the bad crowd with just a look; even if the sounded and acted totally nice. I tried to split their family up so that they wouldn't be close but of course he found evidence to show them so I had to abort my mission and make some excuse that only they believed. But then Leo was still untrusting of me.

When they all went to that space mission and Leo had to watch me was when I realized that he was more of a threat than I originally thought. At first I thought he was just a nuisance. It was then that I saw he was trying to push me out of their lives and that was when I started getting angry.

My temper had peaked at the car incident. Not only had he stopped me from getting those three lousy naïve and trusting 'friends' of mine from coming to my house and being capture but I had not taken in account the fact that he had a cell phone with him. He called them, and they got away from everything unscathed. I almost destroyed everything around me at that point. I went and 'checked' on if they got home safe. And in my trying to convince Leo I was a good guy I let my plan out of the bag. To make sure everything was still in order I had to use my Bionics. I scared him so bad I think he peed a little and that amused me more than anything. With a few threats I was able to keep him quiet.

Then there was the day he decided to follow me home. I had threatened him with bodily harm only what an hour beforehand? And yet after I leave my lab I hear noises and go back to find little old Leo taking pictures! I told him that he shouldn't have come with me, and I meant it; however there was something within me that came into my voice and feeling that I had not been able to discern until later. As much as I wanted to hurt him I let the robot do that. However instead of screaming in panic like I had been hoping he would or even a hint of penitence that could have gotten him out easily with the swear of secrecy he screamed about dust bunnies. Who does that? I have to admit thought, he was quick on his feet for a regular human, I mean he dodged my robot and its blasts for a long time before he was finally caught. I almost got him killed when he baited me into letting him go. He used the fact that I wanted to crush him to his advantage, getting me to release him from the robot. Then as I go to honorably shake his hand on the deal he goes and licks his hand. I have slight germ phobia, so that was just horrible to me. I must have sounded like a girl when I basically squealed in disgust. I mean seriously who does something like that? So after fooling around with my robot he was able to make me use my bionics to destroy the robot and while I was complaining slipped out. It was a good choice but seriously underhanded.

I had laid in bed that night thinking about that feeling that had welled up inside me. It had taken forever and then some time to get over the denial but I found that my symptoms match that of love. That meant I was in love or falling in love with Leo! That wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to crush him and let him fade from memory. However now I knew that, that will never happen. Gahhhh why does everything have to be so complicate? All I want to do is be able to get my job done so that I don't have any regrets when I fade. Yeah I know that my android body won't last long. Douglas tried to hide it from me but I looked into his files so easily. I was so much better than him that I was in a different level entirely.

"Marcus." I looked up to see my father looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, was my musing on the past few months so deep that I was snuck up on by the least quietest person in the world?

He sighed in disappointment and I knew he was thinking about how Chase had already honed his Bionic Hearing. I felt my eyes burn ready to release a laser but I held back just in time.

"It's time. Tomorrow we start the last stage of our plan." My father said simply then left. No good night or anything fatherly. I know I'm supposed to be an android with no feelings but I had developed some and all I wanted was some attention and care. Like what the Davenports have. Why do they get all the good stuff? Why? Why? Why? Why can't I have a loving family and a nice home? Why can't I live past my sixteenth birthday and get a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever?

Is it so wrong that I want all that they have?

Is it so wrong that I want to turn back the clock and stop all of this from happening?

Is it so wrong that I want _HIM._

Is it so wrong that I would do anything to have Leo?

####################################

**Thank you all for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. LEAVE COMMENTARY. Tell me if someone wants more Marcus and Leo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Alright so thing was I never thought that I would continue this story, but a lot of you guys asked so I just couldn't say no. I have other stories however so I don't know how often I will update this one. It isn't going to be that long though; maybe a few more chapters.

I'm going to have to change a few things around in this to make it make sense for later. So this is Bionic Showdown MY WAY!

#####################

I watched as my father and 'uncle' fought each other. My uncle stumbled towards me as he tried to regain balance from my father's surprisingly good moves. I always thought he sat on the couch all day.

"Marcus?" he asked, and finally the realization hit him. "So Leo was right about you."

I smirked at him raising my eyebrow, "Hello Mr. Davenport. Or should I call you uncle Davenport?"

My father butted in, "He's been practicing that for days."

"I made Drama Club." I boasted feeling pride in my accomplishment. My father was about to say something about my going out for Oklahoma when Davenport spun and landed a surprise kick in his sensitive area. He groaned in pain.

"Donnie you shouldn't have done that." He then signaled me to finish it off quickly.

I used my super speed to get around him quickly and then I pinned him with a little bit of super strength. I felt bad about it so I didn't hurt him like my father probably wanted. Oh well, he never specified if he wanted me to give him pain.

And with that we left the place.

#### EVIL LAB ####

My father was taking a nap upstairs knowing I would never betray him. I had nowhere else to go. So I was stuck awkwardly sitting and watching my captive; my crush's father.

"Why are you doing this Marcus? I thought you cared about my family." Davenport asked. He seemed to really want to know and for some reason there was something about this man that I felt I could trust.

"What else can I do? I'm an android, I have no family. All I know is to follow my creator's orders and hope that when the time comes he will be able to make me live longer than sixteen years. I never wanted to get close to your family or hurt them. All I want is love but can I have that? No." I hissed I felt tears coming to my eyes and I cursed, why was I showing weakness here of all places? "And yet I want to destroy you all. You guys have friends and family. You guys have lives and people who won't throw you in the garbage when you're gone. You can get a girl or boy that means more than anything to you. Like I wish I could have Le-"

Davenport looked at me, "Leo. You like Leo. I always had the feeling. But why can't you have all the things you want?"

"What?" I questioned.

"Marcus, if only you hadn't been forced to grow up in a place like this." Davenport sighed and looked away. I was almost disappointed. I thought that this man might have helped me, but why would he? He just found out that I had betrayed his family.

That was the end of conversations until my father came back down. It was almost four. Every second that passed had me thinking, what could I do to make this ache in my chest go away? I felt heart ache for what I would most likely have to do to Leo, and I felt guilt for what I was doing to the Davenports.

Finally all of them noticed that something was wrong and went to Eddy. Perfect.

Before they got to the home security device that I thought was useless considering how fast he was disarmed I appeared on their screen, "Don't bother. I disabled him hours ago."

They looked so confused, well three out of four do. The other asked me what I wanted. I smirked at him, "Just wanted to see what was going on with my favorite Bionic bud."

The three bionics were totally blown away at the fact that I knew what they were and Leo just stuttered his way through. "I heard that you wanted you daddy, if you ever want to see him again I suggest you come and get him."

I was shutting it down as Davenport tried to warn them about the trap. He was practically begging to keep them out of this, but my creator didn't listen. As soon as they arrived I was sent down to go and 'greet them'.

As I approached them I could feel their anger radiating off of them like heat. I almost flinched but as the actor I was I refused to let them see my weakness.

"I should warn you that I control vinyl siding." Adam growled and I didn't let my confusion show instead brushing it away like a fly.

"Where is my Davenport?" Bree asked almost desperately.

"What? Do the bionic babies miss their daddy?" I mocked.

"How could you? I thought you were our friend!" Chase asked betrayal shining in hi eyes. It hit me with even more guilt.

"Yeah you fell for that hook, line, and sinker." I laughed. I looked at all of them and threw up my hands. "Who would have thought that pathetic and short Leo was actually right all along? In fact I think that the best part about this whole thing was he was your younger brother and for months now I have been blackmailing him and hurting him and when he tried to tell you guys; you stood by my side. You guys are true friends." The looks of horror, anger, and sadness were masks upon their faces. I had brought that up because they were endangering Leo by not listening to him and that had anger boiling in me. I wanted him safe and sound, and since I couldn't do it they should have. But they didn't.

Bree ran at me, but of course I beat her by running with my own speed. "You're going to have to move faster than that."

Adam tried to fry me with his eyes, oh if looks could kill now has a whole other meaning. However my eyes were too much for the strong man.

Finally Chase was up. Now I was actually surprised, he used an ability that we had no idea he had unlocked yet making me suspect he had known someone was spying on them even if it was subconsciously. However even if I was surprised I didn't let it show as I let it 'hit' me. They ran inside and I followed them. They were so gullible.

The only thing I hoped now was that Leo did not come.

#################################

**And that is al for this chapter, next chapter will continue Bionic Showdown.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Bionic Showdown part two

##################################

So my homing obviously wasn't enough because Leo did come, and I was called out to kill him. What do I do?

"Done." I said staring straight at the captives. Chase was looking at me weirdly, like he knew that I wasn't really evil. I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out; he was the smartest person on the planet.

I walked out to where Eddy was making fun of the red wagon Leo had used to bring a bunch of weapons. I really want to make that thing go but it probably wasn't a good idea right now.

"Hello Leo." I said monotonously, only for him to scream like a girl and jump around. Usually that would annoy me but it was kind of cute. You know how he tries to save them and yet he is still a frightened cat. "Sorry you came all this way, but we're kind of busy and frankly I've had it with you."

"Oh yeah?" he picked up a random gun. "Well I've got this."

I used molecular kinesis to make it fly away. Then I corrected him, "No you HAD that."

He went and gestured to the wheel barrel, "Well I still got all these."

My lasers melted them all in seconds. He looked so scared as he gestured around in like I had only made them invisible.

"Good byes are tough Leo so I'll make this easy." Was that a suit under his shirt? Yeah, a protective vest; that means that he'll be protected. That gave me an idea; something that would help me get through this thing. I shot a small bit of lightening at him. It looked like a lot, but really even if he had no vest on it would only shock him for a second.

"I'm going to get him off our property." I told my creator than shut off all the things that could let him spy on me. And I went to where Leo was laying struggling to get up. The impact must have been the worst part through the whole thing.

He was looking at me scared; he knew that if I wanted to I could kill him easily. I rolled me eyes, "Calm down that was an act. I'm not going to kill you."

"You've been trying to for a while now." Leo glared at me. It stung a little. "Why do you pick now to be the good guy? Why do you pick now to help? If you had been loyal to Adam, Bree and Chase in the first place we wouldn't be here now."

I gulped, this one had the power to bring me to my knees if he tried, I felt it now. What would be the best way to explain it? Well I might die doing something to help his family so what better than the truth.

I gripped his chin and in one swift movement kissed him right on the lips. I was an android so while I couldn't feel his lips I felt the emotions that I had somehow developed come to life and cheer. Oh how I wished I was able to feel more.

I felt his respond some before he pushed me hard. Usually he would not have gotten very far with that but I was distracted. When we disconnected I looked him in the eyes, "Go home and stay safe. This isn't your fight."

And with that I left him, dreading the fact that he would most likely not listen but also knowing that I had to get back inside so I could help his family.

I got inside just in time to see Douglas and Donald fighting over the switch to turn the others into mindless robots. My creator looked back at me, "Stop them Marcus."

I nodded and walked in front of the three bionics with a nice fighting stance.

"Get out of our way Marcus." Chase commanded, you could see he had no desire to fight me.

"Not a chance I'm more powerful than all of you." I mocked.

"He's lying I haven't seen him at the gym once." Adam protested. I rolled my eyes at him. Adam tried but I easily caught it and just as easily lifted him up, before I could second guess my plan I used him to catch the other two in a dead lock on the wall right by us.

"Shut up and listen, it's the only thing that will get you out of here alive." I hissed under my breath jerking Adam so it looked like I was trying to hurt them. Thankfully they all caught on right then and there.

"Wait, so you are our friend?" Bree whispered.

I snorted, "Its not like I'll care in a few months, I just don't want Leo sad because of me."

"Leo?" Adam grunted.

"Yes Leo. He grew on me during all the times he fought me to save you. Before him I had never known humans to be anything but selfish and cruel." I explained under my breath.

"But you killed him." Bree whimpered. I shook my head at her and her face brightened.

"I told him to go home and be safe."

Chase snorted, "You think he is going to listen?"

I shrugged, "Can't hurt to try." I paused before looking up at the fighting men, they were still too involved to see that we were not doing anything more than struggle. "Listen to me, I'm going to have to use you Bree since after this we need you to run as fast as you can."

Bree nodded.

"I'm going to throw you at Douglas, it will make them drop the remote so that Adam can destroy it and you can use your abilities to disorient Douglas. I don't care if you don't fight him just give the rest of us time so that we can escape then you come with us and we can use some of the explosives to scare Douglas into a hole." I told them my plan.

"But what if Bree gets hurt?" Chase asked.

"Got any better plans Einstein?" Bree asked. "I'll do it."

But just as we are about to do the plan, with all the drawbacks, flaws, and what ifs the wall crashed sending us tumbling down.

The Exoskeleton was there with Leo cheering from within.

"You're alive!" Donald yelled happily.

My creator groaned and started to yell at me. I ignored his words and instead shot my lasers at the remote, my plan for stealth was ruined might as well just let all hell break loose now.

He cursed angrily as not only did the remote break the heat gave him a minor burn, "You traitor."

"What was the first clue?" I mocked, he growled.

"I created that body for you! If I hadn't you would be dead, so what if I turned you into a robot your human body wasn't going to survive." He only realized what he had told me after he finished.

"Wait so I used to be human?" I asked.

###############################

CLIFFHANGER, 3 don't kill me I'll start on the next chapter right now I just thought this was a good place to stop.

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON"T UPDATE AND JUST LEAVE THIS FOR SIX OR MORE MONTHS.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

###############################

I was frozen in shock, the rest of my group was behind me barely breathing. Like one breath would start something that they really didn't want to get into. I dreaded what he had to say but at the same time I knew that this was something I had to hear. I needed to know the truth and if I failed to learn it now I would regret it over time.

"You used to be a human like the rest of your little group there." Douglas explained lightly, like he didn't care if I knew or not. "It fact you and Chasey there used to be Fraternal twins. Of course then I turned you into an android."

"Twins?" Chase asked coming to stand by my side, obviously this involved him to, and I wasn't going to stop him. I had a twin, a twin that I had tried to kill before my change of heart. When we get out of this I'm going to have to make it up to my family.

"Yes twins, Marcus was older but so sickly that I originally wasn't going to use him in my science. In fact I deliberately kept him a secret so that my brother would not take him in case he tried to betray me. It worked out. Any way; after I successfully implanted to two beginning chips into Subject A and B I saw a flaw so I fixed it and implanted a new and better chip into Subject C, it could hold more and with the right upgrades have much more powerful. However I didn't want to give so much power to a mere child just yet; I needed him to train some more. Seeing how well I had done with my first three I began to think; maybe my fourth would be just as successful. So I tried it; however something went horribly wrong in the process and Marcus' body became too weak for anything. So I made a robotic body and transferred everything to it, all his memories and feelings. In fact I practically transferred his soul into that thing too. I was only going to keep him in there until I made him a new real body originally." Douglas wasn't even fazed that he had practically killed his own child.

"What do you mean originally?" I asked. Though something already told me what he was going to say.

He laughed at me, "I realized you were pathetic and couldn't use the powers that I put with you. So I opted to wait until you vanished from the robot or were destroyed. Besides by that time I needed someone to lure my prodigies when they finally came out into the open again. I just needed someone expendable."

I flinched of course he never cared about me, and I had done everything for him. I had almost destroyed my siblings for him.

"So you're telling me all this time, I had another younger brother that I never knew about and he was with you getting led into a false hope that he was cared about?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Douglas smirked.

"You also said that you had almost killed Leo a few times."

"Yes." Douglas sighed.

"And finally my third younger brother Chase grew up without his other half because of you."

"YES!" Douglas shouts.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Adam was shaking and energy was being pulled around him. I pulled my siblings and uncle out into the hallway so that we wouldn't be hit by Adam's new ability. I saw the building start to crumble and then Adam ran out dragging all of us and with that we ran.

#####################

I was brought back to their home and was sat on one of their couches. Each one of us got blankets and pillows but since only Davenport was severely hurt it was alright. I was slightly uncomfortable here; they knew I had been a spy and they knew I was an android.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out without thinking. They stared at me for a while.

It was Chase that finally decided to speak, "For what?" I looked at him. "All you knew in life was that you were an android made by Douglas. You creator told you to capture or destroy us and so you did it. It's only logical."

Adam was next, "Besides you are our brother. Any younger brother of mine will stay here. Whether you guys like it or not, you guys are mine."

Leo shrugged, "Just stop being creepy."

I raised an eyebrow at him. What exactly did that mean?

Then it was Mr. Davenport's time to speak.

########################

**And that's all for today folks. I know this is another Cliffhanger but you guys need to digest what's going on. 3 love you guys.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

#######################

"We'll get you some of your own clothes tomorrow; you'll use Chase's for now." Davenport told me. My jaw must've hit the floor.

"What?" I asked.

He looked slightly amused, "Did you really think I was going to let my nephew stay out on the street alone? Or just let you fade without trying to make you a new body? Remember I am just as smart as my brother I can transfer your mind, memories, feelings and such to the human body. The only problem is that you will either loose your bionics or you will gain them and get the glitches that come with them."

I was shocked, I had been so sure he was going to drop me like I was trash; because that was what I was. Chase smiled, it looked like accepted me to.

"Why?" I asked.

The only one who knew what I meant was Leo; and he told them what I meant, "He wants to know why you guys haven't kicked him out like he was a dangerous criminal."

"Didn't I already tell you?" Adam asked, "No brother of mine is going to go out on the streets. You are staying here whether you like it or not."

Bree smiled at me, "I don't think all of the time we spent together was a lie either. I think you really did think of us as friends deep inside."

"No, I was jealous you guys had a family." I shrugged; I wasn't going to take credit for something I wasn't.

"Brutal honesty." Leo muttered. Bree's smile didn't even twitch like she still thought I was denying it. Something was wrong with my sister.

"Look I think we are all tired from what happened today." Davenport sighed. "Tomorrow I will be doing a lot of rearranging. Schedules and training need to be redone and you guys have to get used to being real siblings. This whole incident happened because Douglas and I weren't close and I don't want that happening here. Besides if we had all listened to Leo in the first place some things would not have happened. Sorry Leo."

"Sorry." Bree, Adam, and Chase muttered. Leo nodded in acceptance.

############################

**I know it was short but I was kind of busy today and probably tomorrow as well. So today and maybe tomorrow you will have short chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

################################

I slept plugged into the wall outlet in the lab which gave you a bit more energy than a regular outlet. I was laid down on a really comfortable mattress though so I wasn't complaining in the least.

However I was a little concerned about something I was talking to Chase about.

Chase and I were in the living room by our selves and I had mentioned that Adam and Bree seemed like really nice older siblings. Chase then said that he didn't think so and if he got a nickel for every time he just wanted them to be real siblings he would be pretty wealthy. He went on to say in a slightly hushed voice our older siblings tended to forget that Chase was a year younger and more sensitive; instead only seeming to care that he was in their team and always treated him like a team mate.

Chase confessed to me last night that sometimes he would have horrible nightmares over the stuff they had seen in their missions and while he wanted to go to one of them and spend the night sleeping with them he just stayed awake and spent the time doing whatever he could that wouldn't wake them. I spent a few minutes just cuddling him to me right there because I knew the feeling of wanting comfort but knowing that I should probably not try and get it.

That whole conversation was what was plaguing me; I need to do something to bring this family together.

######################################

**I wasn't given much time to think about this chapter but I thought it would be nice to have a little Marcus and Chase thing. I know it was weird but it was what I could come up with and I felt that I needed to update.**

**Okay here is the thing; I want to have Chase get together with someone. I was thinking an OC since there are no other guys in the show except that rich guy that I forgot the name of. Since I want to do that I need a name and I thought I would ask you guys.**

**So please if you can give me a guy's name and I'll figure the rest. However I don't take PMs so if you can review and put that in there that would be awesome.**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW I WILL GET A BETTER CHAPTER UP SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Okay I know people want Leo's POV but I think I'm going to keep it to Marcus' POV for now.

Sorry for not updating sooner.

##################################

Davenport had everyone sit down together the next morning. I had to admit that it was weird now that they knew I had been trying to kill them. Leo was sitting on the other side of the room; I had a feeling it had something to do with the kiss. On the other hand I sat next to Chase; who was currently being picked on because of his height. Were they serious?

"I'm just saying Chase; you might want to start eating things that may help you grow." Adam was trying to convince Chase it go on a new diet.

"I'm fine Adam." Chase growled. "I don't need a special diet."

"Chase's height aside." Davenport sighed. "This is about the newly discovered fact that Marcus is part of the family, and had been trying to kill us before he changed his mind."

I put my head down; this is a lovely way to start off a conversation. Leo raised his hand.

"Yes?" Davenport asked.

"I'd like to say a few things. First of all. . . HA I told you he was an evil dude, but did anyone believe me? Nope! And then second. . . . Marcus I don't trust you yet; I have an eye and gun trained on you." Leo glared at me; fair enough in my opinion. I shrugged nonchalantly.

Davenport cleared his throat. "I was going to say that while I am working on the machine to give Marcus a new body I want you guys to help make the home ready. I've been thinking about this for a while; its time for all of you to get your own rooms. It's no longer right to keep you guys with each other; sooner or later you guys will be separated and I want to get you used to that."

My siblings looked really surprised; I suppose that is to be expected when for your whole life you were with your siblings. Seemed that things are going to get a little crazy from now in; let's just see how things go.

################################

**What do you guys think is going to happen next? This is going to really change things from now on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I GO.**


End file.
